Gratsu Prompts
by GratsuFanatic
Summary: Collection of short Gratsu stories
1. Laughter

1\. Laughter

Natsu Dragneel was no newcomer to staying up late at night, and tonight was no exception. He was sleeping over at Gray Fullbuster's apartment because he managed to burn down his own house. Natsu told himself that he would definitely rebuild it in the morning...or so he says. Happy had gone to stay with Wendy and Carla so the fire mage was left alone with the stupid stripper.

"look I don't wanna be here any more than you want me here." he crossed his arms over his chest as Gray sent him a glare.

"how could you be so stupid as to burn down your own house, I will never know!" the ice mage ran a hand through his blue/black locks in frustration. "I want you out of here first thing tomorrow morning, got it?"

"yup, sure do, ya stupid popsicle" he rolled his eyes at the way the ice mage tried to boss him around.

"stupid ash for brains!"

"ice princess!"

"flame head!"

"Pervy popsicle!"

They ended up getting into a fist fight until Gray tackled them to the floor and straddled Natsu's hips to keep him in place. This notion caused a blush to creep across the fire mage's cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by the ice mage. Gray simply grinned and thought to himself of the fun he could have now, soon that simple grin turned into a devilish one.

"you getting a fever flame breath?"

"no"

"then why's your face all red?" that simple question caused said fire mage to turn a deeper shade of red, but this time it was from embarrassment. He pulled his scarf up over his face to hide the embarrassment on his face but leaving his neck fully exposed in the process. Gray took one look at the fire mage'snnnnnn neck and grinned, he bent down and let his breath tickle the skin of the jagged scar. The fire mage shivered at the cool breath.

Gray kissed the sensitive skin and the fire mage let out a startled squeak. The ice mage laughed at the sound and sat up.

"what kind of sound was that ash breath?" he got off the dragon slayer still laughing silently.

"what the hell Gray!?" he pulled the scarf back down to his neck "what did you do that for?"

"I was curious about what you'd do" he grinned at the fire mage before sitting on his couch.

"stupid pervy popsicle!" Natsu sat on the floor his face still as red as Erza's hair. He had to admit though that he loved hearing the ice mage laugh because of him. Gray looked down at the fire mage and noticed he had a tiny grin creeping onto his face and that made him curious about what was going on in that tiny brain of his.

Natsu got up, fixed his t-shirt and went into the kitchen.

"don't burn my house down too!"

"i'm just getting a drink!" Natsu stayed in the kitchen for quite some time though, he didn't make a sound.

Gray was a little confused as to why the fire mage was being so quiet. He got up and made his way to his kitchen, he was surprised to find no one in there. "Natsu where the hell did you go?"

Before he could turn to go search for the fire mage warm arms wrapped around his cold torso pulling him against the warm chest belonging to the fire mage.

"Graaayy" Natsu said his name in a low whisper against his ear causing him to go completely stiff and his face to turn red. Natsu chuckled at the reaction he got but didn't stop there. He proceeded to hug the Ice mage tighter and then place a small kiss just below his ear.

Gray blushed even more and shivered. Natsu noticed this and laughed a little then let go and went back to the living room to sit on the couch.

"The hell Natsu!?" It had taken a minute for Gray to get him composure back enough to turn and glare at the fire mage.

"pay back dear friend" he grinned.

Gray went and sat down on the couch but as far from Natsu as he could get and glared at him still but soon his glare disappeared when Natsu broke out into a fit of laughter. The ice mage was confused. "the hell you laughing for?"

Natsu only laughed more "sorry but that was funny! You couldn't even move!"

"shut up! Stupid ash for brains!" Gray reach over to punch the fire mage but stopped as Natsu let out a yelp from falling off the couch. Although that didn't stop his laughter. Now Gray burst into laughter from the yelp that left Natsu's lips. They both couldn't stop laughing at each other, they were holding their stomachs they were laughing that hard. Neither of them would admit it but they liked, no, they loved hearing the other laugh.

 ** _Next chapter - Marks_**


	2. Marks

2\. Marks

Gray couldn't get a certain someone out of his head, he would end up getting distracted and then his mind would wonder back to that certain person. It's even gotten bad enough that he would get distracted on missions because that person would be there with him. Even when he got home from his missions his mind would wander back to said person, he would then dream about them when he went to sleep.

The next day he swore to himself that he would tell them exactly how he felt, he'd probably get rejected but he will do it anyway.

Morning came around and Gray was making his way to the guild hall. Once inside he scanned the room looking for someone. When he didn't spot them he sighed and sat down at the bar.

The doors to the guild slammed open about half an hour later and a grumpy dragon slayer made his way over to the bar. He ordered a drink and layed his head on the counter top.

Gray took notice of the odd behaviour of the dragon slayer but didn't say anything about it and luckily he didn't have to.

"Natsu are you okay?" Mira cautiously asked

"not really, I'm really sleepy..I didn't get a chance to sleep last night because I had to deal with a drunk Lucy.."

"oh dear..well you're welcome to sleep in the infirmary if you'd like"

"Really? Thanks Mira." the dragon slayer gave her a small grin before finishing off his drink and headed up to the infirmary to rest.

 _'an hour...i'll wait an hour and then i'll say it'_

An hour passed by and Gray made his way to the person he had been looking for. "hey..Natsu?" he opened the doors to the infirmary and made his way inside.

"what do you want popsicle? " the fire mage was lid down on one of the beds on his back looking at the ice mage with one eye opened.

"there's something I got to tell you"

Natsu opened his other eye and sat up, interest peeked at the lack of an insult from Gray. "i'm listening"

"um...I...well...I'm ..." he couldn't manage to get the words out and sighed. He decided to speak with actions and moved closer to the fire mage. He pressed their lips together and kissed him passionately. This earned a squeak from the dragon slayer.

Natsu wad definitely shocked, he didn't respond right away but when he did he kissed him back just as passionate.

Gray climbed onto the bed and hovered over the dragon slayer without breaking the kiss. When they pulled apart Natsu was the one who spoke, through ragged breaths.

"I like you too Ice Princess"

Gray grinned and leaned in again. He pulled Natsu's scarf away from his neck and planted a kiss there, then sucked and nibbled on the spot. This earned a satisfying moan from the dragon slayer.

Gray nibbled on different parts of his neck and some spots on his chest, leaving marks on almost every patch of skin he could find.

Natsu didn't mind one bit. He was enjoying the feel of Gray's teeth dig into his skin and the touches from cool fingers as they ran over every mark after they were placed on his skin.

Gray also loved how Natsu's warm hands trailed all over his torso before coming to rest, tangled in his raven locks. With every moan that escaped the fire mage, the ice mage's heart leapt in his chest.

Natsu sat up, taking over and flipped them so he was now straddling the ice mage, he beant down and nibbled at Gray's neck leaving a mark on him as well, the ice mage shivered and moaned from Natsu's pointy canines digging into his skin. Natsu left a few marks on the Ice mages body before sitting up.

They both looked at each other with flushed faces.

"will you be mine?" Gray finally got his words out.

"I think those marks on you have given you my answer" Natsu grinned as Gray chuckled

"It's going to be hard for me to hide these" the ice mage scratched his head before sitting up as well. He was still smiling as Natsu leaned in a captured his lips once more.

"why hide them"

 ** _Next Chapter - Wrestle_**


	3. Wrestle

3\. Wrestle

It was just a normal day in magnolia, everyone was out walking around the market place or they were taking strolls in the park. However Gray was far from having a normal day, he was sick. How does an ice mage get sick you ask? Well this ice mage just so happened to be the one Natsu Dragneel went to for a taste tester. Why had he agreed is because the said pink haired teen just so happened to beg and secretly Gray had a bit of a crush on Natsu. Although he would have said no if he had been smart enough to realize there was a possibility of getting a touch of food poisoning. The ice mage mentally kicked himself for not taking that into consideration.

And speak of the devil said fire mage walked into Grays little apartment.

"Gray...I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have cooked anything..."

Gray was currently leaning over his toilet hurling. "go...hurggh, away!"

Natsu did no such thing. He walked into the bathroom and knelt down beside the ice mage. "no this is my fault and I'd like to help you get better" he then proceeded to rub unidentifiable shapes against Grays back

Gray wouldn't admit it but he loved that small gesture.

Natsu continued doing this until Gray felt well enough to stand, he had even brought the raven a cold cloth and placed it against his forehead. Gray wouldn't admit it but Natsu actually helped a little and once he had nothing left to throw up he felt even better.

"you feel any better?" Natsu had a little bit of concern visible on his face.

The ice mage had to turn away to hide a small blush "I feel fine you stupid pyro. "

"good to know!" Natsu had exclaimed rather loudly causing Gray to look at him as he flashed his usual grin even if he wasn't sure.

Gray couldn't help but smile a little at the dragon slayer but hid it behind a glare as Natsu sat down on his couch

"why are you still here?"

"i'm gunna stay here till I know for sure that you are okay!" he sent Gray a look of dead seriousness but that soon faded to a look of disgust "you need to brush your teeth and maybe use a little mouthwash, your breath reeks!"

The raven's glare intensified as he grumbled his way to the bathroom again.

When he came back out he found the fire mage asleep on his couch! He poked him, that didn't work. he tried to shake him awake but that didn't work either. When nothing seemed to working he decided to have some fun. he grabbed a black marker and drew whiskers and racoon eyes on the pinkette's face. He chuckled to himself when he finished and went to the kitchen to get himself something to drink.

Natsu woke up an half an hour later, he got up and made his way to the ice mages bathroom. He took one look in the mirror and growled, Gray had made his way back to the couch by the time Natsu seen his face.

Natsu washed the marker off then stomped out to Gray "stupid stripper! Why'd you draw on my face!?"

"cause I felt like it ya flame head"

And that was when Natsu tackled the ice mage to the couch. Gray rolled and pushed the fire mage to the other side of the couch. Natsu was quick to jump at Gray once again, they wrestled each other until Natsu toppled off the couch due to Gray pushing him, he ended up hitting his head off the corner of Gray's coffee table and blacked out for a nice few minutes.

The raven panicked and jumped down next to him but before he could do anything natsu shot up and groaned.

"Geez flame head give me a heart attack next time!" Gray let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding.

"My head really hurts!" he put his hands on the back of his head and Gray saw them shaking. He told himself that Natsu probably feels a little shook up at the moment. Anyone would after hitting their head hard enough to black out.

"Graaayy can you kiss it better? It's you're fault!" whined the dragon slayer.

The ice mages face probably turned to the color of Erza's hair right now. "w-what?"

Natsu didn't say anything he just leaned against Gray.

Gray looked down at him and took in a breath before he leaned down to place a kiss on the same spot Natsu hit against the coffee table. Natsu just leaned against the ice mage further which caused Gray to go stiff, the fire mage sighed "Gray...I think I like you...and I don't mean just as friends..."

The ice mage probably turned even redder if that was even possible "I like you too idiot"

"I know, why else would you have kissed my injured head" he chuckled

"you're right I should have pushed you away like this" he shoved the dragon slayer against the ground then leaned down to capture his lips with his own.

Natsu was shocked for a split second but soon melted into the kiss, returning it. He cupped Grays face as they pulled apart.

"I really like you, you stupid popsicle" a smirk played on his lips

"I love you, ash for brains"

Now it was Natsu's turn to turn red.

 _ **Next chapter - nightmare**_

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to update this, i was preoccupied with moving for the third time this year, and then i got caught up in drawing again aha but the next chapter hopefully will be out sooner!**


	4. Nightmare

Nightmare

The dark is not a place a certain dragon slayer liked to be but he didn't really have a choice in the matter, he moved through a forest that just didn't feel right, the trees seemed to get closer together and the path would become more narrowed each running step he took, but why or from what was he running. Pretty soon the path he was running on had completely vanished leaving him smack into a sea of trees from every angle, the dragon slayer took one step towards a tree but the ground gave way and he fell.

He kept falling, or so it felt like he was falling. Natsu didn't hit the ground and nor was he still falling, everything was just black, he had an uneasy feeling deep in the pit of his stomach but he couldn't pin point it's location.

All of a sudden a bright light filled the seemingly empty space to reveal it was a room, no where near being empty. There was a gray couch and chair along with black coffee tables and side tables which held two lamps on either side of the couch. The walls were a pale blue, there also seemed to be rooms attached to this room, a kitchen and a bedroom. Natsu took a few steps toward the so called kitchen and peered inside, everything was so clean and tidy, but it was also empty, no sign of anyone living here. Natsu thought to himself that this place seemed awful familiar, he just couldn't pin point why he felt that way because it also felt strange. He unconsciously made his way towards the bedroom, when he opened the door he was met with a queen sized bed cover in a blue blanket with silver pillows, he also noticed a single picture frame laying face down on the little black bedside table, his legs moved on there own and brought him over to the little table and then he picked up the picture turned it over and stared at it. He could pick out little details like the color of the persons hair, the face was blurry, there was a woman and a child in the picture. If only he could know who they were.

Suddenly a voice boomed behind him "Natsu! What are you doing?!"

The picture frame fell to the floor as soon as soon as Natsu spun around, the glass shattered and the frame snapped.

Natsu was staring at someone, he knew the voice but at the same time he didn't, it was almost as if the voice was distorted. All he could pick out was the pale color of skin and bluish raven hair , the face was blurred just like the picture.

"you stupid ash for brains idiot!!" that same tone barked at him

The dragon slayer knew that nickname, he knew who spoke that nickname to him, Gray.

"Gray?" he looked confused but that was when the ice mages face came into view, although it wasn't his face. His eyes were diagonal slots almost like cats eyes and they glowed red, his teeth were showing and they were long and pointy, every single tooth. Slowly the ice mages skin started to bubble and peel, he attacked Natsu causing the fire mage to be thrown to the floor rather harshly.

Gray, no this wasn't Gray this was some sick creature, it jumped away from Natsu as soon as it bit down hard on the dragon slayers shoulder. Then it turned to ashes.

Natsu felt so much pain in his shoulder, than the pain flooded his whole body, his own skin bubbled and peeled just like the creatures. How could his mind picture the one he loves as a monster. Before he perished along with the creature he woke up.

The fire mage bolted upright in a cold sweat, his breathing ragged and he was clutching his chest. He was in the exact same room as the one in his dream. No not a dream, nightmare.

The ice mage was laying right next to him, he felt the bed shift as the fire mage sat up, he knew something was wrong, Natsu doesn't sit up that fast unless he had...a nightmare.

The ice mage slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around the shaking dragon slayer.

"shhh, Natsu it wasn't real.."

Natsu was startled by the ice mage "sorry if I woke you.."

"nah I was awake for a while... What was it this time?"

Natsu had been having nightmares every night for the past two months, and Gray knew every single one, even the one he had just woken up from a few moments ago.

Gray would never get tired of comforting the fire mage after a nightmare, usually everytime he had one, Gray had already been awake, he started to grow worried some nights because of how frequent the dreams had become and because a few nights now Gray couldn't wake Natsu up and the nightmares would often make him seem as if he was lifeless, and you can guess how that made the ice mage feel, Natsu was his husband, he would be there to confort him whenever and where ever the fire mage needed it, like tonight.

"the s-same one I've been h-having for the past week..." his voice shook as he spoke, his whole body shook with fear but was slowly calming down from the ice mage slowly rubbing his back

"it's okay...like I said, it isn't real and it wasn't me. This is me...I'm sitting right next to you, I'll never hurt you, I promise you that" that seemed to calm the dragon slayer down enough for both him and his voice to stop shaking, he leaned against Grays chest and sighed "thank you Gray"

"I will always be here, flame breath" that little nickname sent shivers through Natsu's body in a good way and he grinned at his husband

"I know, droopy eyes, and that's one reason why I love you" he gave Gray a quick peck on the lips before they both settled down again with Natsu laying his head on Gray's chest. "I will be there to comfort you too, whenever and where ever."

The ice mage smiled tenderly "I know, I love you"

Both mages closed there eyes and slept peacefully throughout the night.

Well they did until Natsu decided three o'clock in the morning was the perfect Tim the kick Gray in his hip, nearly knocking him off the bed.

 ** _Next chapter: Ice Skate_**


	5. Ice Skate

**AN: Okay, I know I said this would be up sooner and i'm really sorry about that but here's the next chapter anyway.**

* * *

 _ **5\. Ice Skate**_

The cold sucked, at least that's what Natsu kept saying to himself and everyone in earshot of the dragon slayer's complaining, but Gray, he loved the cold, but that wasn't a secret due to the magic he uses.

Natsu and Gray were living together for about a year now and in winter it's always a battle with the thermostat. Either Gray would find it too warm and would turn the heat down or Natsu would find it too cold and turn the heat up, this would always lead to an argument followed by a fight between the two mages.

One day Gray was out and Natsu was left alone in the house, he had decided that he would try his hardest to leave the thermostat alone and deal with the cold for the day, all because of the plans he had for him and Gray later on that day.

The ice mage came home with some groceries, he's had to get them way more often now since Natsu moved in, as Gray stepped into the house he noticed that the room was cold, which was very odd if Natsu was home, the ice mage made his way to the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter top. He then made his way to the living room when he immediately noticed the shivering dragon slayer curled up on the sofa, wearing a simple t-shirt, he never had a blanket either and his face was buried in his scarf.

"Natsu, What are you doing?" Gray looked at him with a concerned look before moving over to the hall closet and grabbing a blanket to drap over the fire mage's body.

"I'm n-not doing a-anything." his voice shook from his shivering.

"I meant why didn't you turn the heat up while I was gone, it's basically the only time i wont fight with you over it" He laughed a little at that statement.

"I didn't w-want to." He looked over at Gray and gave a smile that was clearly hiding something.

"baka! what are you hiding?" he moved over and put the blanket around the fire mage before sitting down next to him.

"I'm not hiding anything! Popsicle!"

"Stupid flame head i'm just trying to be nice to you!" He got up and walked back into the kitchen to put away the groceries he bought.

Even if Natsu and Gray had been a couple for a year now, their fighting had not ceased to exist, Natsu may enjoy the playful fights they had but he hated the little ones the most, like what had just happened and he was determined to make it right.

The fire mage slowly got up off the couch and made his way over to where the ice mage was standing in the kitchen. "Gray?"

Gray looked at Natsu with an emotionless expression on his face. "What?"

"will you come for a walk with me? There's something I want to show you." he slightly pouted know all too well that pouts work on the ice mage.

"ah..." he looked away slightly "Are you sure, i know for a fact that it's pretty cold out there...it's even snowing!"

The dragon slayer sighed "Look at me Gray."

Gray did as told.

Natsu looked him dead in the eye "yes i'm sure, i can actually handle the cold sometimes. I know i was shivering in the living room but that was only because i wanted my body to get used to it considering i will have a hard time using my magic to warm myself up today."

the ice mage gaped in shock for a minute at the seriousness in the dragon slayer's expression and tone of voice, before he opened his mouth to speak he lost all of the shocked expression he was wearing. "Why not?" he was confused as to what Natsu meant by he would have a hard time using his magic.

"You'll find out later, now c'mon before it gets too late!" He went off to get his coat, hat and gloves.

Gray stood there in the same spot for a good two minutes before moving and grabbing his own coat, scarf and gloves, even if it would probably end up lost at some point on their walk.

They set out on their walk and as soon as they left the house Natsu reached for Gray's hand and intertwined their fingers. Everyone knew about the two being a couple so Gray didn't care about the display of affection.

After a while of walking, Natsu told Gray to close his eyes, the ice mage looked wary at first but still did as he was told. Also to make sure Gray did not peak at where they were headed, Natsu walked behind the ice mage and placed his hands over his eyes before leading him to where they were heading.

Natsu had to avoid a few trees before reaching their destination, he removed his hands from Gray's eyes and told him to open them. Whem. Gray opened his eyes he was caught off guard with the beauty of the sight before him. There was a huge pond right in the middle of a circle of trees. the pond was frozen solid and glistening from the moonlight that shone throughout the trees, and the trees, they were covering in snow and icicles, which also glistened in the moonlight.

"Natsu..."

"it's a nice sight huh? " The fire mage was watching the ice mage closely and grinning like a child.

"It's beautiful...but why are we here?" Gray finally looked at Natsu who held up a set of skates.

"I wanted to go ice skating with you." He gave him his signature goofy grin that caused Gray to blush quite brightly but then smile.

"Okay! You know i love to skate!" Gray was beaming now.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I wanted to do it." Natsu handed him a pair of skates and then grabbed the other pair for himself.

Once the skates were on, both boys made their way onto the ice although Natsu had a bit of trouble keeping his balance on the skates.

Gray grinned at the fire mage which earned a glare from him and then a pout

The ice mage listened to the silent plea for help and grabbed a hold of Natsu's hand and dragged him along the ice until they were in the center of the pond. "Have you ever skated before?"

the dragon slayer shook his head to signify that he had not.

"No wonder you can't stay balanced" He chuckled but that earned a shove from the dragon slayer, Gray then let go of his hands and skated away from him a bit. Natsu tried to follow but fell flat on his backside.

"hey!" he pouted angrily as Gray laughed at him.

"That's what you get for shoving the person trying to help you." he had a playful smirk stuck on his lips.

"Fine i'm sorry!, can you help me up now!"

"Alright, alright!" Gray's smirk never left his features as he skated back over to the fire mage and took his hands, lifting him up off the ice and to his feet again. After Natsu was settled back into a standing position Gray started skating backwards dragging the fire mage with him, Natsu grinned and laughed as he was pulled by his boyfriend.

Gray grinned at Natsu's childishness "Having fun?"

Natsu nodded and Gray spun in a circle which ripped a laugh out of the dragon slayer, but Natsu tripped somehow, letting go of the ice mages hands he fell onto his back and hit his head on the ice. "owww..." he groaned out.

Gray knelt down beside him and gently lifted his upper body off the ice and placed him on his lap. "Sorry, I probably spun you too fast..."

Natsu shook his hand "no, no, it's okay, i tripped over a notch in the ice." he laughed it off.

"You wanna skate some more?, or do you wanna go home, if your head hurts then we can go home."

"Nah i'm okay, i've taken bigger hits aha."

Gray thought about making a retort but he saw how Natsu struggled to sit up so he kept his mouth shut and helped him get to his feet.

"I think we should go home."

"But i don't wanna!" Natsu whined.

Gray chuckled at the childlike protest that slipped from the dragon slayer's lips but just shook his head. "C'mon, we had a good two hours out here and i had fun. but right now i want to go home, drink hot chocolate and cuddle with my boyfriend." he pulled the fire mage into an embrace and kissed his forehead.

"o-okay..let's go home then." Natsu turned almost as red as Erza's hair which made the ice mage chuckle to himself, they both took off their skates, Gray took hold of Natsu's hand and they both walked back to their apartment.

 ** _6\. Heart Break._**

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it's a bit short.**


	6. Heart Break

6\. Heart Break

 **AN-Warning or attempted suicide.**

* * *

Everything seemed so perfect at first, no one knew the pain hiding behind the deep brown eyes, no one knew the pain behind the unnoticeable fake smile of their very own fire dragon slayer.

Natsu hid it all, until one day he couldn't keep it inside anymore, of course he was alone, or so he thought, no one saw what he did but a small blue exceed heard it. Happy heard the loud sobs that night, he wanted to rush into the room to see if his friend was okay but decided it was probably best if Natsu was alone for now.

Natsu didn't sleep that night and the next morning sure did show that, he still got up and checked his face in the mirror to see if his eyes showed any signs that he'd been crying, once he deemed himself sensible enough to go out, he left, without happy, the exceed had already left to go to the guild hall. Happy had decided not to tell their friends about what happened last night, he was going to wait and see if Natsu tell's them himself at some point.

Natsu made his way to the guild and once again pretended that he was okay.

Some one did notice the falseness of the fire mages cheerful ways, Gray fullbuster could read him like an open book. He knew exactly what was wrong with Natsu, just like himself the Salamander had plenty of heart breaks, First he lost Igneel, Then he lost Lisanna, sure she came back but the pain of losing her is still in his heart, after that he'd gained Igneel back only to watch him get killed right in front of him, that killed the dragon slayer inside and Now Gray had stabbed another hole in that shattered heart, he wouldn't be surprised if Natsu had gone into depression and was just hiding it for his friends sake.

Was Gray even able to still call Natsu his friend, he'd screwed up pretty badly, and he deeply regrets it. He loved the dragon slayer, more than friends.

Natsu decided he didn't want to be around anyone anymore cause pretending to be happy was getting too much for him to handle. He stood up and told them that he had to go on a job, that was a lie he wished he didn't need to tell, but he didn't want to let people know he was hurting. Not yet.

Gray over heard the dragon slayer say he was leaving to go on a job and he knew right away that was a lie, he thought to himself that Natsu must need to be alone right now, _'I'm seriously getting worried about this idiot'_ , he got up and decided to walk out before Natsu could leave, maybe he could talk to him.

Natsu walked out of the guild hall and immediately ran into Gray, the one person he wanted to avoid. Just looking at the ice mage brought up the awful thing he did.

-Flashback-

 _Natsu was walking into the guild cheerful as ever, well half happy but he would never let that show, he had wanted to talk to Gray today._

 _He scanned the room until his eyes landed on the ice mage sitting at the bar playing with a glass of ice. Natsu walked up and grabbed Gray's arm, dragging him out of the guild, he got a quite a few protests from the ice mage._

 _Gray was led to the river where they would fight, of course he thought he was dragged here to fight the dragon slayer again but what Natsu did next was not what Gray was expecting. Natsu had looked away, a bright blush dusting his cheeks before looking straight at the ice mage, Gray took a step back at the nervousness in those brown eyes, Natsu had never been this nervous before. Suddenly Natsu's lips were pressed against Gray's, out of shock Gray pushed Natsu away with a look of disgust on his face._

 _Natsu Stepped away "Gray... I ... I'm SO Sorry!", That's when Gray broke his heart once more._

 _"The hell Natsu! That's disgusting! Ugh! Get away from me!" Once the words left Gray's lips he covered his mouth and then tried to apologize but Natsu had already run away._

 _"Natsu please! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said what i said! please, forgive me!" Gray shouted as Natsu ran away from him tears in his eyes, Natsu ran to the guild and snuck in a back door to avoid getting caught, he made his way to the back and sat on a window ledge and stared out at the rainbow cherry blossom tree, 'why Gray..'_

 _Once Natsu got home, that was when he broke down. One more heart break._

-End of flash back-

Natsu had run away once again. Gray thought about chasing him but decided it would do no good, and he really didn't want to hurt Natsu anymore, he sighed and decided to head back home.

the next week at the guild everyone noticed something changed with their cheerful dragon slayer, he would only show up for an hour or less now and when he did he looked so worn out, he didn't even bother to hide his bloodshot teary eyes anymore, everytime Gray would see him a huge pang of guilt would wash over him.

One day Natsu didn't show up at all, Gray got scared and ran out of the guild straight to Natsu's house, he opened the door but couldn't see him, he searched everywhere but couldn't find the dragon slayer, his panic grew and he bolted out of the house and searched the forest.

Gray finally found him sitting by a small lake and a knife in hand, He ran to him.

Natsu slowly brought the knife to his neck but before he could do anything more strong arms wrapped their way around him, he then felt tears fall onto his shoulder. "Don't do it Natsu! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry you've been through so much and i'm sorry i've put another hole in your heart! But please don't do this! I didn't mean what i said! I love you! Don't leave me!" Gray tightened his grip on the fire mage.

Natsu was so shocked he lost his grip on the knife and it fell to the ground. He started to cry again at Gray's words. He was a broken mess, he needed someone to say those three simple words to him, and coming from Gray it meant so much more.

"I love you so fucking much Natsu!"

Natsu covered his face with one hand and held onto Gray's arm with his other, he was still broken but now relieved that the ice mage didn't hate him, he didn't even notice that most of the guild had followed behind Gray after a while and was crying as they almost lost their friend forever.

* * *

 **AN- The next chapter has yet to be decided. but there will be another one!**


	7. Water

**7\. Water**

* * *

12:00 PM on Saturday. A certain pink haired teen was still in bed, at least until someone almost kicked his door off it's hinges.

"Time to get up!" It was Erza

Natsu groaned before sitting up rubbing his eyes 'What'd I do, leave the front door unlocked?' "Okay i'm up..."

"c'mon Natsu and get dressed, did you forget where we were going today?" Erza crossed her arms.

Natsu looked at the red haired female and took notice in her attire, it consisted of a tank top, shorts and a sun hat. 'oh shit, i did forget, we were all going to the water park today!'

"Okay, i did forget! i'll get dressed now so get out of my room!"

Erza left the room and waited for the pinkette to get dressed so they could head to the waterpark. Natsu got dressed, packed a bag and left his room "Okay let's go. Where's everyone else?"

"they're already there. we had planned on meeting there but i had to come get you" she gave him a stern look before walking out of the house.

They made their way to the water park and as soon as they walked up to the entrance they saw Lucy and Gray waiting impatiently for them.

"Bout time you got here..." Lucy was glaring at Natsu.

"Sorry Luce, I slept in." Natsu flashed a nervous smile.

"Forget it! Let's go!" She grabbed Erza's arm and ran inside the water park, leaving Gray and Natsu alone, which made the pinkette extremely nervous so he ran into the park leaving Gray alone and confused.

Natsu hated water, he'd never say he did but he sure did. There was a reason behind it too, One day when Natsu was younger, he had almost drowned and still to this day he cannot swim. Natsu knew why he had said yes to going on this trip, he wanted to watch Gray swim.

Natsu went to sit in a deck chair but instead just laid his stuff down on the chair.

The fire mage walked around the area, mainly looking at the different things to do, he spotted a group of kids over by the wave pool, they were watching as the people in the pool were bobbing around in the water, Natsu chuckled at their faces each time the wave appeared. Natsu spotted the ice mage in a pool floating on his back. Needless to say that those brown eyes belonging to the dragon slayer never left from looking at the sight of Gray's bare chest, Those abs, Wonderful muscles… 'No Natsu snap out of it! He doesn't think of you that way so you shouldn't think of him that way either.' Natsu mentally scolded himself as he kept staring. Little did he know that he was walking dangerously close to the edge of a deep pool, his gaze only turned away when he found himself falling into the pool with a yelp.

Gray had been snapped out of his daze when he heard someone yell 'That sounded like Natsu' Gray shot out of the pool to look for the fire mage, that's when he saw the commotion around one of the pools. He rushed over to the crowd and pushed his way through, his eyes landed on Natsu who was flailing his arms and splashing the water to keep himself up over the surface of the water.

Gray panicked and jumped into the water, he tried to grab a hold of Natsu's waist before he went under the water again but he failed and Natsu didn't come back up this time. The ice mage dove under the water and grabbed Natsu to pull him to the surface. Natsu seemed lifeless.

A lifeguard helped Gray lift the fire mage up onto the platform where he started to give him CPR after feeling around and finding no pulse. Gray pushed the lifeguard away as nothing was happening, he did CPR himself for a bit before going and punching the fire mage's chest pretty hard, this caused Natsu to start coughing and spitting out water. Gray sighed with relief. 'Thank god he's not dead!'

Natsu sat up and placed his hand over his chest. "Oww..."

"Oi! Flame head, you alright!?"

Natsu looked up to see Gray kneeling next to him with concern laced through his facial features. This caused Natsu to blush and look away. "I'm fine."

"Baka, you almost died! And here you say you're fine!?"

Everyone that surrounded them walked away and left them be and went about to keep doing what they were doing before.

Natsu sighed "Did I hit my chest or something? It hurts!"

"Or something. I hit your chest to bring you back to the living world!"  
"Geez popsicle, you didn't have to hit me that hard!" Natsu rubbed his sore chest. A pang of guilt went through the ice mage, he sighed.

"You deserved it."

"Why the hell did I deserve a punch to the chest, other than the fact that you did it to save me!" Natsu was now looking at Gray with annoyance.

"You scared me" Gray said it so quietly Natsu almost didn't pick up on it but he did and it made the face mage's face heat up and match Erza's hair.

This did not go unnoticed by the ice mage. "Natsu you okay? Your face is all red?"

'Did he just use my real name!?' Natsu's face turned even redder and he looked away quickly.

"I'M FINE GRAY!" He got up and sprinted off to the deck chair that held his stuff. Gray was quick to follow and he grabbed Natsu's wrist and dragged him over to a wall. Natsu protested as he was dragged but Gray was not letting go.

"What's up with you!?" Gray asked as he pushed the dragon slayer up against the wall.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Whenever you are around me you get all flustered and you get all awkward!"

"I..um...I-I"

"See you're doing it now!" Gray stared into his eyes

"Okay fine! I'll tell you!" Natsu seemed to have become more uncomfortable than when Gray pinned him against the wall and his face was now once again the color of Erza's hair. "I-I Like you!" He tried to push past Gray but instead Gray grabbed ahold of his face and kissed him fiercely. Natsu was shocked at first but soon kissed him back.

Gray pulled away and looked at Natsu with loving eyes. "I've liked you for so long and now I know you feel the same." Gray pulled him into a hug to which Natsu returned eagerly.

Natsu was shocked, but that subsided when he was pulled into Gray's arms.

Both felt the same about each other and they never would have known if Natsu didn't fall into the pool.

"You're still an Idiot! Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim!"  
"Sorry!" Natsu ran away from Gray laughing and Gray chased him, laughing as well.

* * *

 **Next - Betrayal**


	8. Betrayal

What do you do when the one you love has betrayed your trust. This is exactly what happened between two mages from Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel, at least that's what Gray thought.

Gray was sitting by the bar in the Fairy Tail guild hall, a dark aura surrounded him as his mind wandered over the events he had just witnessed. ' _Who knew Natsu was capable of doing something like this.'_ the ice mage thought to himself as Mira passed him a glass of water while also giving him a concerned look.

Just as Mira was about to ask what was wrong Natsu entered the guild with a guilty expression plastered onto his face. Natsu noticed that Gray was sitting at the bar and slowly made his way over to him. "G-Gray?" He was about to tap Gray's shoulder but the ice mage had slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me. What do you want?"

"To apologize, Again…" Natsu looked at the ice mage with tear filled eyes.

"Just go away, and leave me alone." Gray's voice leaked venom that made Natsu hang his head.

"I really am sorry Gray." Natsu walked over to a empty table in the corner of the guild and sat down, placing his head down on the table.

Erza walked up to Gray and sat next to him. "What's going on between you and Natsu?"  
"He betrayed my trust" Gray did not look at her.

"How so?"

"I went to his house a few days ago and I find Sting kissing Natsu, flame head cheated on me more than once too considering when i went to his house again today Sting was there again doing the exact same thing!" Gray started to tremble and Erza just looked shocked for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Gray, Natsu wouldn't cheat on you, Did you even give him time to explain?" Gray looked down "There was probably a reason behind it. Go, Let him explain."

Gray sighed, Erza was right, he didn't let Natsu explain he just yelled at him and broke off the relationship without hearing Natsu's story.

Erza got up and went over to sit with Lucy and Gray looked over to where Natsu was sitting.

Natsu now had his arm placed on the table with his face buried in the crook of it, he was trembling noticeably ' _He's crying.'_ Gray watched Natsu for a little bit longer, Natsu lifted his head to wipe his eyes with his sleeve and that's when Gray saw him flinch, almost as if he had hit a sore spot on his arm, then he just placed his head back onto the table and sighed. ' _What's wrong with you.'_ Gray got up and made his way over to Natsu's table and sat down across from him. "Okay, you have a chance to explain."

Natsu's head shot up at the sound of Gray's voice.

"Gray.."  
"Go on, You're not forgiven but I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself."  
"He forced me." Natsu looked down.

Gray's face turned to that of shock. "What did he force you to do?"

"He forced me to go out with him or else he'd tell everyone my secret, but guess what, secrets out! I love you, Gray, Sting found out that I confessed to you and ever since then he's hit me and force himself onto me even more, that's why every time you came to my house it looked as if we were kissing, he made me kiss him, he forced it, and when I don't listen to him I get hit. I finally ended it today, and I fought back so I never left with horrible bruises or injuries, I really am truly sorry Gray."

' _He did this to protect a secret…'_ Gray's thoughts were cut off as Natsu spoke once again.

"Well I tried to end it a week ago but he wouldn't listen, that's why I came to the guild all bruised up." Gray looked at him shocked ' _I thought that was from a mission he took! Sting's gunna pay!'_

"Natsu...I seriously thought you betrayed me…I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Gray, If i was in your shoes I probably would have jumped to conclusions too...But right now I'd like some Ice, my body still hurts!"

Gray got up and walked around the table to sit next to Natsu.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, Well I don't know but just come here." Gray opened his arms and Natsu moved into the embrace. Gray had lowered the temperature around them so his body felt exactly like ice, He tried not to hurt the dragon slayer but he also didn't know where Natsu's bruises were.

"I Still love you though." Gray admitted.

Natsu smiled and nuzzled closer to the ice mage. "Will you take me back?"

Gray thought for a bit. "Yeah, but I just might have to pay Sting a little visit for hurting my dragon!"

Natsu grinned.

"You're my dragon and don't forget that." Gray whispered in Natsu's ear.

"Mmhmm and you're my Ice cube."

Gray laughed a little, "seriously is that the best you could come up with"  
"Oh shut up." Natsu puffed his cheeks out in a pout.

Gray chuckled and ruffled Natsu's hair before placing a kiss to the top of his head. Natsu smiled and looked up into Gray's smokey blue eyes, Gray leaned down and placed his lips against Natsu's. There was so much affection in that kiss that it caused the dragon slayer to melt into the kiss, He snaked his arms around the ice mage's neck and deepened the kiss.

Gray finally pulled away in what seemed like forever and he leaned his cheek against Natsu's head while Natsu place his head on Gray's shoulder.

"So, do you forgive me yet?" Natsu asked

It took Gray a minute to answer. "Yeah i fully forgive you Natsu."

They never moved from that spot or position until they became restless. That's when Gray went after Sting and needless to say that the white dragon slayer was black and blue all over.

* * *

 **Next - False Hope**


End file.
